galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
2218, Year OTT Union Time Line
2218 2217<<<<<<>>>>>>>>2219 *The High Command of all Saran Military resting with the Queen. She orders her highest Officers and the Ministers of War and Defense to prepare putting it under the new command of the United Stars. She gives the Command of the Honor Legion to her daughter but retains command over Seth's Shadow *The Pan Saran Emperor ask the Senate to releae him from his role as highest Command Authority over Pan Saran Military and retains only the Praetorian Guard. *United Earth at first hesitates to make any changes to the Military, even if just symbolic in times of looming war,. Both Stahl and McElligott assure United Earth Congress that the Military of all three founding members of the United Stars already train and work together for years. *United Earth Congress calls for a final vote on releasing the Military *Road to Unity agrees on a new world. It is not named on purpose, but Construction crews are sent to prepare for a new city. *The Ult public asks their leaders why Ulta is not participating. The Ult leader respond : No one asked us to participate. 1 * Nilfeheim pirates receive a list of targets and colonies from their “Friends” at Element 4. Nilfeheim pirates raid a brand new colony that just arrived on their new world almost 600 light years from Nilfeheim. Vea Colony suffers badly and the Vikings take much of the badly needed supplies, take 60 prisoners and kill anyone daring to resist. On Element 4, Heimdahl sells the Saran Scout and the armed Poodle. With the profit of the last raid and the money he got for these two ships, he can afford to buy a Kartanian Cannon Cruiser. The Nilfeheim Pirates stay on Element 4 as Heimdahl wants his men to learn navigation and how to use the Canons. In exchange for the Slaves the Togar agrees to teach them. John McEnroe the First is re-elected president of United Earth United Earth Congress approves the creation of a Megaman Droids Platoon. Proposed by Toyota. The announcement that UE was building "Super Robots" created a hysterical frenzy in Japan and on Planets Nippon, Amaterasu, Minitchi, Okinawa, Cherry Blossom and Kyoto (the announcement also caused a famous "Face palm" captured by GalNet Cameras. Stahl sighing and groaning. "Grosser Gott")2 1 The Ult were once led by a military tribunal with dictator like powers, but after they changed their ways, the military tribunal only managed the military and left civil affairs alone. Ult never had a real elected government. Government tasks were simply done by whoever was qualified and it worked for a long time, but there wasn't really an entity or anyone representing the Ult in civil or in this case civilization wide issues. The Ult formed a formal government on November 14th, 2218 in order to join the Mega Civilization Saran, Pan Saran and Earth are about to form. 2 something like the expression "Oh my lord" Category:Union Time Line